character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orphelia Landlufen (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= Summary Orphelia Landlufen (オーフェリア・ランドルーフェン, Ooferia Randoruufen) is a major antagonist of the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk series. She is the childhood friend of Julis Alexiavon Riessfeld, and was a kind, caring and compassionate child with brown hair and a cheerful personality, not even mustering the will to harm a mere insect. She used to show a particular liking and excitement to gardening and planting. After being experimented on by Hilda Jane Rowlands, however, Orphelia became a Genestellar and a Strega - a fatalist despite denying so, referring to many occurrences as simply fate taking its toll. She also became a much darker person, with her voice being described as cold and devoid of any emotion, and her overall appearance and personality being similar in that regard. Though it seems that she currently works under Dirk Eberwein, the student council president of Rewolf Black Institute and a member of the Golden Bough Alliance, Orphelia made it clear that's not the case, but rather, she is merely compliant to her fate. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Orphelia Landlufen, Ereshkigal Origin: Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gender: Female Age: 17 years Classification: Genestellar, Strega Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Weapon Mastery (Of her scythes, Gravisheath and Namtar), Darkness Manipulation (Her ability as a Strega is manipulating miasma), Corrosion Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravisheath), Poisonous Blood (Once the Gravisheath tasted Orphelia's poisonous blood, it surrendered to her and no longer required any more from her. Normally, the weapon consumes a very large amount of blood in order to be activated), Limited Power Nullification (Effortlessly nullified Julis' Anemone Coronaris with just one hand via her prana), Poison Gas Generation, Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Easily overpowered Julis and Ayato, even managing to knock the former unconscious with a single attack. Fought and defeated Sylvia Lyyneheym - The #1 ranking student and the student council president of Queenvail Girls' Academy - despite the latter's strength being amplified) Speed: FTL (Instantly closed the distance between her and Julis before the latter noticed anything. Her miasma hands gave Ayato a hard time keeping up with them. Kept up with Sylvia Lyyneheym and, along with the latter, is superior to RM-C, whom possesses a high-energy laser canon in the form of Ruingoerz, and would be able to react to her attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level+ (Superior to Sylvia and Ayato. Easily blocked one of Julis' strongest attacks at the time, Anemone Coronaris, using one hand before completely nullifying it via her prana) Stamina: Extremely High (Orphelia is noted to possess an absurdly huge prana reserve, even dwarfing that of Ayato and Julis') Range: Extended Melee Range to Tens of Meters via Gravisheath and Namtar. At least Tens of Meters via her miasma abilities. Standard Equipment: Gravisheath, Namtar Intelligence: Above Average (Prior to obtaining her weapons, Orphelia was completely unsophisticated at close-combat. However, she has proven to be very proficient at using them during her battle with Sylvia, having mastered this in a fairly short period of time) Weaknesses: Orphelia's control over her power dwindles as the area she effects increases. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Strega: Manipulating miasma is Orphelia's ability as a Strega, and whatever her miasma touches becomes corroded. This ability is a double edged sword as it eats away at the user. While her power seems to be unbeatable, her control over her ability wanes the larger the affected area. She was originally a normal girl until she was experimented on by Hilda, turning her into a Strega and a Genestellar. ** Miasma Hands: Orphelia creates blackish brown hands from the ground that are capable of intercepting attacks. *** Kur nu Gia: Orphelia creates miasma around her that absorbs any Miasma Hands nearby to create a huge hand made of miasma. The hand lunges at its target at high speed, grabs them, then smashes them into the ground. *** Poison Gas: Orphelia can create an odorless, tasteless, colorless, and transparent poison gas capable of paralyzing her opponent. *** Miasma Explosion: Orphelia is able to make her miasma explode, creating a blast that affects everything in a certain radius. *** Geshti Nanna: Orphelia covers an area with her ability, from which miasma is emitted, creating trees made of miasma. * Immense Speed: During their meeting in the redevelopment area, Orphelia was able to close the gap between her and Julis in an instant. * Genestellar: As a Genestellar, Orphelia has enhanced physical ability and an aura known as prana. Like her Strega ability, she originally wasn't a Genestellar until Hilda's experiment. * Massive Prana Amount: Orphelia has a massive amount of prana that dwarfs Ayato's own. She was capable of stopping Anemone Coronaris, one of Julis' strongest attacks at the time, using only her hand with damage only to her clothing. * Lux: Orphelia uses a double bladed scythe Lux known as Namtar. She was originally dependent on her miasma, making her terrible at close combat, however she was shown to have gotten much better at it during her battle in the last Lindwurm against Sylvia, being able to fight equally against her even though the latter was strengthened. ** Orga Lux: Orphelia obtained Gravisheath after it was rebuilt due it being destroyed by Ser-Veresta during the Phoenix Festa. Normally, it requires the user's blood, however it surrendered to her after tasting her poisonous blood. Note: Credit to the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Wiki for the abilities that were listed in this profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 8